1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a light emitting device that can be used for a display device, an illumination tool, a display, a backlight source of a liquid crystal display, and the like, and a light emitting device manufactured using the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Light emitting diodes (LED) having received attention as a next-generation light source have excellent effect of energy saving as compared to an existing light source, and will be able to be semipermanently used. Applications of the light emitting diode, for example, including a backlight, a vehicle, a lighting board, a traffic light, and a general illuminating light, have been spread industry-wide.
One of the well-known light emitting devices using the LED includes a light emitting element mounted on a mounting substrate with wirings. In recent years, the so-called chip scale package (CSP), that is, a package having substantially the same size as a light emitting element, and a planar light emitting device including light emitting elements mounted at a high density have been developed.
By way of such a light emitting device, in order to ensure a high front surface brightness, the light emitting device is proposed which includes a light emitting element, a wavelength conversion layer disposed over the light emitting element for converting a wavelength of the light from the light emitting element, the conversion layer being formed of a translucent member including a phosphor, and a reflection member disposed adjacent to the side surface of the wavelength conversion layer and the side surface of the light emitting element (for example, JP 2009-218274 A).
FIG. 11 is an exemplary diagram of an example of one step of a manufacturing method of a light emitting device in the related art, showing a plurality of light emitting devices manufactured. A plurality of light emitting elements 53 are flip-chip mounted over a substrate 52 via bumps 60. A phosphor layer 54 forming a light emitting surface of the light emitting device is bonded to the upper surface of each light emitting element 53 using a phosphor layer adhesive 56. The light emitting element 53 and the phosphor layer 54 are sealed with a reflective resin 58.
However, in an intermediate region 61 between the adjacent light emitting elements 53, a recessed portion, which is the so-called “sink”, is generated due to hardening and contraction of the reflective resin 58. In particular, the largest intermediate region 61, that is, a region having the maximum distance between the adjacent light emitting elements 53 tends to generate the sink. As the sink becomes larger, the width of the reflective layer on each side surface of the phosphor layer 54 is thinned, which cannot sufficiently reflect the light from the phosphor layer 54, resulting in a decrease in light-extraction efficiency. This might make the light emitted from a light emitting surface non-uniform, or render an end of the light emitting surface vague, thus leading to degradation of light quality.